


Parameters

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [13]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: Anon asked: "Just pretend to be my date" with John and Scott - in a non-shippy way.





	Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of a character being drugged against their will. That's as far as it goes.
> 
> Don't ask about the title I just

John, with his bright ginger hair and fresh-out-of-orbit-extra-inch-of-height, should be easy to find in any crowd, at least for Scott. John’s good at fading into the background when he wants to be, but nothing can stop Scott’s sixth sense for his little brothers. The bar is crowded and the party-goers rowdy, but even so, it should be simple to find that steady presence.

But then usually, he’s sober, and usually, he’s not panicked.

He finally spots the bright red hair by the jukebox and wonders for a moment if the reason he’s been recognizing every song as one on Gordon’s playlist is because John’s been controlling it. It wouldn’t surprise him.

He nearly trips in his hurry to get over to him and leans up against the wall next to John, who’s watching him with a bemused expression on his face. Scott scans the crowd, then looks at John.

“I need help,” he says. John raises a very judging eyebrow.

“Why?” he says. “You seemed to be doing just fine earlier.”

Scott feels his face turn red, and wow, he’s maybe had too much to drink. He blurts, “Just pretend to be my date.”

John’s perfected the art of the side-eye. It’s almost impressive, the amount of ‘what the fuck’ he manages to communicate in just a look. Scott makes a mental note to remember ask him how he does it later.

“Why?” John finally asks, looking like he’s going to regret asking. Scott knows the feeling.

“My ex-girlfriend from college is here,” Scott said. “Remember the one who broke into my apartment and I had to call the cops on?”

John grimaces. “The one you have a restraining order on?”

“Yup.”

“The one that drugged you at your graduation party?”

“Uh-huh.”

John tilts his head, clearly thinking about it. “I’m not going to pretend to be your date.”

“Okay,” Scott says, because John’s got that _look_ on his face, the one that reminds him that John and Gordon are in fact related and are both evil geniuses in their own right. Usually he’d be preparing to clean up any collateral damage. This time, he’s just getting out of the way.

It’s then that the very person that he’s hiding from spots him, and Scott shrinks back. He does not have fond memories of her and in fact would rather be anywhere else on the planet. Or maybe off the planet. He wonders if Alan would come pick him up and take him on an impromptu trip to Mars. Captain Lee Taylor could probably use some help.

John follows his gaze and narrows his eyes.

“Stay here,” he says, and before Scott can even respond, he’s heading across the room, intercepting her.

John’s the voice of International Rescue and he knows how to command a room with just his voice. He knows how to be reassuring and how to get anyone to listen to him. He’s good at making decisions and good at having a plan. Scott trusts him to see the best way to do something, trusts him to be able to see the bigger picture when Scott can only see the task at hand.

So whatever he’s doing, Scott has to trust it.

If it were Gordon, he’d be preparing bail. If it were Alan, they’d be on the way out after Alan faked an illness or something. If it were Virgil, he’d have bought her a drink and been disarmingly charming until they could make an escape.

Lady Penelope would have destroyed her before ever meeting her. _Kayo._..Scott doesn’t want to think about it.

John, however. Well. It’s been a while since Scott’s had the chance to watch John work in person. He might as well enjoy the show.

She’s caught off guard by John’s appearance next to her, and she puts on a bland smile in response to whatever John says. She doesn’t seem to recognize him, but that’s probably for the better. John was there at the graduation party - he and Virgil had been the ones Scott had stumbled into and dragged him to their hotel room to sober up. John and Virgil had both been furious, but it’d been nothing compared to their dad.

John’s talking again, and now her eyes are widening. She looks skeptical, but as John continues speaking, her face slowly drains of color, and Scott can’t help but wondering what the _hell_ his little brother is saying to her. His face is calm and collected, and Scott wishes he could read his lips.

It takes only two minutes more before she nods to whatever John’s saying and turns. She doesn’t run from the bar, but she’s definitely in a hurry. Scott’s watching her, relief filling him.

John ambles back over to his side and leans against the wall again. “That was fun.”

“What the hell did you say to her?” Scott asks.

John shrugs. “Just reminded her of the parameters of her restraining order and of the power of our father. She didn’t remember me, but she sure remembered him and his lawyers.”

Scott shakes his head. “You are evil.”

John shrugs again, but there’s an amused glint in his eye as he says, “We should head out. I’ve run out of songs and I don’t want to text Gordon to ask for more.”

Scott grins. “I knew it.”

John rolls his eyes. “Just don’t tell Gordon.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
